


Simbolos.

by Sbs15Fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbs15Fanfics/pseuds/Sbs15Fanfics
Summary: Castiel quiere que Jack aprenda todo lo que pueda, pero al joven se aburre. Y cuando el caos se viene encima, lo aprendido se graba con fuego...One-shot





	Simbolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy nuevo aquí, aunque ya escribo hace tiempo en Wattpad. Decidí probar con otras plataformas, y aquí me tienen. 
> 
> Espero les guste mi trabajo.
> 
> ~SBS

La persecución se ponía más peligrosa a cada minuto. Castiel había perdido de vista a Sam y Dean, pero aun debía proteger a Jack. El nephilim corría unos pasos más delante del ángel entre el espeso bosque. Cas miro atrás, visualizando a lo lejos a cinco de sus hermanos.   
Una cabaña abandonada apareció en su camino. Entraron a la fuerza, y Castiel encontró rápidamente un lugar donde ocultar al joven. 

\- ¿Recuerdas los símbolos que te enseñe? 

El menor asintió, dejándose guiar por el ángel al interior de aquel armario. Las ropas del angel estaban cubiertas de sangre, y la herida más grave era plenamente visible en su abdomen, era muy difícil para Jack prestar atención ante aquella imagen. 

\- No te preocupes. – Poso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del otro. – Estoy bien. – mentiras.

Debían apurarse y actuar rápido antes de que los ángeles enemigos llegasen, Castiel no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sí mismo. Cas tomo su espada y realizo un corte profundo en su brazo. Dejo que la sangre se derramara sobre un vaso roto que había encontrado y se lo entrego al chico. 

\- Quiero que dibujes los símbolos en cuanto cierre las puertas y las trabes. 

Ese lugar era perfecto, la forma del picaporte permitía ser perfectamente trabado con la espada de Castiel, que por supuesto fue lo siguiente que le entrego a Jack. 

\- ¿Qué? ¡La necesitas! – Espeto el nephilim dándose cuenta de que tan suicida era este plan. 

Castiel no contesto y solo cerró las puertas, dibujando los símbolos del lado exterior también con la sangre que escurría de su estómago. Jack quería llorar, pero obedeció las órdenes.   
Sus hermanos lo encontraron y pudieron verlo a través de la ventana. Castiel les devolvió la mirada. Antes de salir de la casa, a sabiendas de que el nephilim lo escuchaba, pronuncio unas últimas palabras. 

\- Te amo, Jack.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron libres de los ojos del menor, mientras se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los lamentos de su padre en aquella última pelea. 

*Tres días antes*  
Jack observaba con cansancio como Castiel iba de un lado a otro explicándole cosas del cielo que realmente no le interesaban. Estaba aburrido y encerrado en el bunker mientras Sam y Dean seguramente resolvían un caso súper genial. No entendía porque debía soportar esta condena de aprender cosas irrelevantes para un cazador. Él no quería ser como Sam o como Cas. Quería ser como Dean, todo fuerza, peleas y sangre.

\- ¿Para que tengo que aprenderme estos símbolos? Son estúpidos. – se quejó finalmente. 

\- Porque puede que los necesites alguna vez. – Contesto el paciente ángel.

\- Dean no se los sabe. – 

\- Dean tiene otro tipo de conocimientos, y Sam siempre está con él. –

Odiaba eso de Castiel, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.   
Como invocados, los Winchester volvieron de su aventura. Ambos cubiertos de sangre. Jack corrió a ellos, olvidando que debía practicar los símbolos, y más interesado en el relato de Dean sobre lo que había pasado.   
Sam se excusó, deseando una ducha urgente. 

Al día siguiente, la clase continuaba. Jack no parecía tener demasiado éxito en sus símbolos, y tampoco escuchaba lo que Cas intentaba explicarle sobre ellos. Dean los miraba discutir con diversión, sentado enfrente del chico. Pensando que tal vez el joven se merecía un descanso, el ángel se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un tazón de cereales para que merendara. 

\- Odio los símbolos. – Se quejó. – Odio las cosas que me enseña Cas. 

\- No digas eso. – 

Dean había cambiado su sonrisa a una expresión más seria. 

\- Si Cas dice que lo necesitas, lo necesitas. Un cazador no solo es el título.

\- Pero Cas ni siquiera es un cazador. – Reprocho. – Solo es un ángel. 

El mayor de los Winchester estuvo a punto de marcharse y dejar la conversación allí. Sin embargo, aquellas últimas palabras detuvieron todos sus movimientos. Miro directamente al chico, con su peor cara.

\- Ese ángel tiene más conocimientos y vivencias que cualquier maldito cazador. Así que te callas y lo escuchas. – Ordeno antes de marcharse.   
Poco después el cereal llego, junto a unas galletas que el propio Castiel había hecho. 

\- ¿Sucedió algo? Dean parecía enfadado cuando me lo cruce. 

Jack negó. Olvidando el tema. Intentando olvidar que Dean se había molestado con él.

Hoy era divertido. Castiel le estaba enseñando algunos movimientos con una espada de ángel. Jack era toda emoción. Y los hermanos los observaban a una distancia prudente. Todo parecía risa y diversión.   
Pero Jack empezó a dejar de escuchar a Cas y jugar con la espada, sin tomar en cuanto lo peligroso que era el objeto entre sus manos. Por mucho que el mayor intensara llamar su atención sobre ello, Jack decidió que era un exagerado. Un exagerado hasta que la espada rasgo una perfecta línea azulada en el hombro izquierdo del ángel. Sam corrió de inmediato a detener el sangrado, mientras Dean le quitaba de las manos la espada al nephilim. 

\- ¡Te dijo que tuvieses cuidado!   
Sam, Dean y Cas desaparecieron entre los pasillos. Dejando a Jack solo, sin su entrenamiento y notando aquellas gotitas de sangre dejadas atrás. 

\- No habrá más entrenamiento hasta que aprendas a respetar el peligro de las armas que se te entregan. – Sentencio Castiel mas tarde. 

\- Pero fue un accidente… - Busco excusarse.

Los azules no podían ser duros con Jack y se suavizaron. 

\- Pero el próximo herido podrías ser tú, y no voy a arriesgarme. 

Aun así, Jack estaba enfadado, porque significaba que debía volver a estudiar los estúpidos símbolos. Aburridos e insipientes símbolos. 

Encerrado en su cuarto y sin salir ni a comer, Jack comenzó su berrinche. No iba a estudiar nada de todo aquello que Castiel decía ser importante, porque no era importante para él.   
Dos golpes suaves llamaron su atención, pero no contesto. La voz profunda del angel se escuchó al otro lado. 

\- Compre las hamburguesas que te gustan. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – Cuando quieras comer, estarán en la cocina. Puedo calentarlas si quieres. 

Jack no respondió. Se moría por una de esas hamburguesas, pero no daría brazo a torcer en su reclamo. Más tarde, los golpecitos volvieron a escucharse. 

\- Jack, ¿Deseas que te prepare una merienda? – El susodicho no contesto. –

Castiel tomo un tiempo para sopesar las palabras correctas para arreglar un error que creía suyo. 

\- Jack, lo siento si dije algo que te hirió. – Suspiro. – Solo quiero protegerte. 

Y se marchó.   
Unas pocas horas después, la voz de Cas volvió a escucharse en el pasillo, pero no se dirigía a él. Abrio con cuidado la puerta y asomo su cabeza. Castiel hablaba por teléfono con Dean, al parecer iban a necesitar su ayuda, algo sobre ángeles estaba pasando.   
Jack aproveche el tiempo que el ángel tomo para recoger algunas cosas que iba a necesitar, y se escabullo al garaje. Castiel arranco el auto y se encamino sin notar la presencia en el asiento trasero.   
Justo cuando frenaron frente a una especie de galpón abandonado, Jack salio de su escondite. 

\- ¡Excelente! ¿De qué se trata? – Tomando por sorpresa al mayor. 

\- ¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es peligroso. 

No habia tiempo para explicaciones o peleas. Cas le ordeno al joven que se quedara en el auto, pero en cuanto se voltio, Jack lo siguió. Jack nunca escuchaba.   
El angel llego justo a tiempo, deshaciéndose de algunos de sus hermanos y salvando la vida de los Winchester. Por supuesto que aquel heroico momento, le dejo algunas heridas de regalo. Sam le explico lo más rápido posible que pasaba. 

\- Están tras Jack. – Termino de decir, y Jack estaba detrás de él.

Los tres mayores estaban entre las lágrimas y la risa. Era el colmo. 

\- Te dije que te quedaras en el auto. – Reprocho Cas. –

\- Vas a matarme un día de estos, mocoso. – Comento Dean. 

Mas ángeles llegaron, y entre la pelea, Dean y Sam desaparecieron en medio del busque o Jack y Cas se separaron sin querer, ambas posibilidades no importaban demasiado.   
Jack rememoro todo aquello, reprochándose a sí mismo por su comportamiento. Si hubiese escuchado a Castiel, nada de esto habría pasado. Probablemente, si hubiese escuchado, ahora estarían en casa, aprendiendo los símbolos que ahora debía usar para protegerse en aquel abandonado lugar. No estaría en la oscuridad, sino frente a su tazon de cereales y aquellas galletas con chispas de chocolate que Castiel preparaba para él. No cubriría sus oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos del ángel, solo pensaría en lo armoniosa que era su risa cuando Dean lograba hacerlo reír. Su rostro no estaría cubierto de lágrimas, sino que reposaría sobre la suave almohada mientras Castiel cuidaba su sueño. No recordaría la gabardina cubierta de sangre, sino que esta lo protegería del frio mientras veía las estrellas junto a su padre.   
Los golpecitos suaves que escuchaba sobre su puerta hace unas horas parecían reproducirse nuevamente. Miro hacia la espada que sellaba la puerta, creyendo que se había vuelto loco. Pero un golpe fuerte se escuchó al otro lado, seguido de su nombre. Era la voz de Castiel, estaba seguro de eso.   
Quito con rapidez de la espada y abrió solo una de las puertas, descubriendo al ángel apoyado contra la otra. Había más heridas de las que recordaba y su rostro más pálido que nunca. Rompió en lágrimas nuevamente al ver la muerte de su padre cerca. 

\- L-lo siento… Lo siento mucho. – Sollozo. 

Cas acuno su cabeza contra su hombro, permitiéndole recostarse entre sus piernas. 

\- Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. 

Jack se acurruco contra el cuerpo contrario, notando la sangre manchar su ropa también. 

\- No quiero ser como Dean, quiero ser como tú. – espeto entre sollozos. – Quiero aprender y ser cuidadoso… quiero… 

\- Shh… -Interrumpió mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio. – No quiero que seas como yo. Deseo que seas mejor que cualquiera de nosotros tres, y tengas una mejor vida y seas aún más fuerte de lo que yo jamás podre ser. – Sentencio con la voz en un hilo. – Deseo que vivas mucho y feliz. 

Allí el nephilim se dio cuenta de que no merecía al padre que había escogido. Entre sus brazos fuertes se sentía tan seguro, y no era digno de esa seguridad. Tal vez su padre biológico era su destino. Alguien que lo utilizara y le mintiese, como era Lucifer siempre.   
No solo se lamentó por haber condenado a Castiel a soportar la carga que él significaba, sino por cada pequeño o gran error que cometió. Por cada palabra cruel. Por cada decepción. Por haberse cruzado en su vida.   
Cas noto como sus sollozos no cesaban y quiso distraerlo. La espada de ángel abandonada a su lado, fue tomada por su temblorosa mano. 

\- Mira esto. – Llamo la atención de su hijo. Pasando su dedo pulgar sobre la empuñadura, símbolos enoquianos aparecieron. – Es mi nombre.

Jack sonrió ante el descubrimiento y Cas limpio sus lágrimas. 

\- Es genial. 

Comento mientras se aferró aún más herido ángel. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que aquel abrazo jamás terminara. Pero la vista de Castiel se nublaba y el brazo que acariciaba la espalda del nephilim, se deslizo lentamente hasta caer sin fuerzas. Cas tosió un par de veces, y su respiración fue atenuándose. Justo cuando sus ojos se cerraron, escucho las tres voces que más amaba llamarlo.  
\- ¡Papá! ¡No…!  
\- ¡Cas!  
\- ¡Castiel!

Sentado a un lado de la cama, esperaba paciente el despertar del ángel. Tres días habían pasado, y aun no despertaba. Sam sirvió su merienda, y le prometió que no tardaría en recuperarse, a veces le costaba más, pero Cas siempre volvía.   
Dean lo convenció de dormir en su cama y no en la incómoda silla. Se durmió entre lágrimas de culpa. Entre sueños, un suave tacto le acaricio el rostro. Un segundo peso se sumó a su cama, y no pudo evitar acurrucarse contra el cuerpo ajeno.   
Al despertar, los azules del ángel aun lo observaban. Seguro nuevamente en sus brazos, no deseaba moverse.   
Esa tarde, Jack volvió a sus clases con Castiel. Entusiasmado, pretendía aprender hasta las más complejas cosas, y realizaba preguntas a cada rato. La merienda volvió a endulzarle la tarde, al igual que la sonrisa de Cas. 

\- Gracias, papá.


End file.
